Only You
by Rosesdancinginmymind
Summary: Prompt: Henry asking Emma/Emma & Neal questions about their past together. Not wanting to bum Henry out she/they share a good story (maybe even laugh over it). Regina gets jealous and possessive over Emma (leads to possessive sex & Regina's first confession of love) - anonymous
1. Chapter 1

_Prompt: Henry asking Emma/Emma & Neal questions about their past together. Not wanting to bum Henry out she/they share a good story (maybe even laugh over it). Regina gets jealous and possessive over Emma (leads to possessive sex & Regina's first confession of love) - anonymous _

_Thanks for the prompt anon. NSFW hope you like :) _

Regina chews her lasagne quietly. She never quite knows what to say to Henry's father. For the sake of her son she, Emma, Neal and Henry have lunch together. Regina makes sure to sit down next to Emma. She can't help it but whenever Emma and Neal are together her jealous streak flares up.

She and Emma have been sneaking around for months and well lately she's been feeling more, well let's face it she loves Emma and seeing her with Neal makes her uneasy. She knows Emma would never cheat on her but Neal doesn't know they're together and he's always trying to get closer to the blonde and it just riles Regina up.

Henry devours his fries quickly loving the opportunity to have junk food before looking at Emma and Neal. He knows very little about his parents' time together, only that it ended badly, and most lunches he winds up asking them questions.

"So what was the best place Dad ever took you?" Henry asks innocently.

Emma and Neal share a look. Most of their time was spent going from convenience store to convenience store. Their last encounter wound up with Emma being thrown in jail because of a robbery and stolen goods. Neal frowns wondering how to answer when the main places he took Emma to were cheap motels he didn't pay for and places to steal from. He doesn't know how to answer because he still feels guilty for the life he and Emma were living and how things ended. He also doesn't know what to say because the kid wants to know so much but Neal doesn't want to bum him out with the truth.

Emma sighs thinking it over in her head. Part of her yearns to say he never took her anywhere good but that would be a lie and would be unfair to her son. She chews her lip knowing he wants a good story and not to hear about the worse parts of her and Neal's relationship.

Regina frowns knowing what Henry is doing. He may act all innocent but she knows he's been trying to get Neal and Emma back together. She has no idea how he'll react when he finds out the truth and it breaks her heart every time he thinks of ways to get Emma together with Neal. Emma doesn't want to be with Neal, and Regina most certainly does not want Emma to be with him.

"The carousel," Emma says in response to his earlier question.

Neal smiles from across the table, "I remember that. You wanted to ride the horses."

"Sounds romantic," Henry chips in and Regina scowls. She can feel her jealousy flaring up big time.

Emma falters, "Not really kid. I was eighteen and I'd never really been on one so it was sort of like a place I'd always dreamed of being on."

"And he made that dream come true for you," Henry says excitedly. He sneaks a glance at Regina and smiles clearly thinking his setups will have them thinking about past romance. Emma looks at Regina and mouths "Sorry" as Regina smiles politely and tries to control her growing possessiveness. She wants to stand up and scream that Emma is not there to be set up and that she already has someone.

"Can I have a word Miss Swan?" Regina asks knowing she needs to unleash her current envious and possessive side. Emma nods and they walk away and into the back room.

"Regina I'm so sorry," Emma begins before whirling around to see Regina right in her personal space. Regina looks deep into blue-green orbs, "You're not his for the taking."

"I'm no-one's for the taking," Emma replies, her eyes dragging down over Regina's body and the breasts peeking out of her blouse.

Regina gives her a cocky smirk, "Really dear?"

"Nope. Our relationship Regina is not one of just taking. We give just as much. It's a back and forth. I'm yours not his."

"Say it again," Regina says her eyes burning with desire at two certain words. She can feel wetness begin to pool in her centre from the very idea that Emma wants to be hers. She's had people before but none have given themselves to her like Emma has.

Emma grins pulling Regina in for a hot kiss. Teeth bite down into a plump lower lip and Regina moans as Emma pulls away enough to whisper, "I'm yours." The whisper sends a shiver down Emma's spine and she quickly lifts up Emma's t-shirt.

She draws her finger over Emma's supple breast before teasing the nipple.

"Regina," Emma whimpers pleadingly. The ghost of a touch is enough to fire up her arousal without sating it.

"What do you want?"

"You know what I want," Emma responds arching her chest to try and get Regina to give her what she needs.

"Who do you want?" Regina asks as she moves her finger around a nipple without touching it.

Emma groans before looking into Regina's eyes, "You. Only you."

Regina smiles brightly before she lowers her head to take Emma's breast in her mouth. She uses her hand to tease the other until both nipples are stiff peaks and Emma is begging her for more.

Regina pulls away from the firm flesh before sliding down to her knees. "Tell me what you need."

"You. Just you. Please," Emma says squirming impatiently.

Regina moves to pull down Emma's skinny jeans and panties in one fluid motion before grinning at the wetness that awaits. She runs her finger teasingly up Emma's strong thighs and just over where the blonde yearns to be touched before looking up at Emma seriously. "I'm yours," Regina says.

Emma nods, "And I'm yours. Now please touch me please."

"Just me and no-one else?" Regina asks still teasingly running her hands over Emma's legs and circling around to squeeze a toned ass.

"Only you. Only ever you!" Emma practically shouts as she desperately thrusts her hips forward to try and get Regina to give her the release she needs.

Finally Regina slides a finger through her wetness. She slips the finger into her mouth sucking at the juices there and Emma's jaw drops at the sight. God it turns her on when Regina does that. Not that she really needs more turning on. She's half on the edge from the teasing. Luckily for her Regina settles back between her thighs and attaches her mouth to Emma's throbbing clit before thrusting two fingers into a waiting centre.

"Oh Regina!" Emma cries out as she wraps her hands tightly in Regina's dark brown curls and grinds her hips against the other woman's fingers and talented mouth. Regina adds a third finger and Emma gasps as she feels that glorious edge approaching. Regina always has the ability to take her to dizzying highs and this is no different.

It takes just three more thrusts for Emma's orgasm to wash over her with a cry of "Regina!"

Regina holds Emma steady lapping up the woman's juices before letting her come down from her high. Eventually Emma's breathing returns to normal and she slumps down onto Regina's lap. She pulls Regina in for a needy kiss.

"God you're amazing," Emma says as rests her hand on Regina's bare thigh.

Regina smiles at her before looking at her seriously, "Did you really mean that? That you're mine I mean?"

Emma nods, "Of course I did. There's no-one else I want to be with. Why does us being around Neal bother you so much?"

Regina sighs before summoning up her courage and taking Emma's hand. She looks into Emma's eyes once more as she answers "Because I love you and it kills me that Neal and Henry and everyone else seem to think that they can push you towards anyone else."

Emma smiles joyfully at her, "You love me?"

"I do," Regina confirms and Emma pulls her in for another kiss. They pull apart and Emma rubs her finger across Regina's cheek, "Good because I love you too and there's no-one else that I want but you."

_Thanks for reading :) _


	2. Chapter 2

_Continued per anon request. This one is a possessive Emma. Smut. Hope you enjoy :)_

Emma scowls as her mother tries to push Regina over to Robin. Since they came out as a couple she's noticed how Snow has been trying to get her closer to Neal and Regina closer to Robin and she can't stand it. She hates the fact that her mother refuses to see how happy they make each other.

She hates the fact that her mother keeps trying to push her girlfriend into the arms of another. Regina is hers. Regina is the one she loves and she knows Regina would never stray. Yet she cannot help the jealousy that flares in her gut each time she sees Snow approach Regina with Robin in tow. She doesn't blame Robin. Each time Snow tries he does back off. So does Neal. They respect the fact that her and Regina are a couple and that they love each other.

It's her mother and Emma's had enough.

Tonight is the last time.

She stalks across the diner and stands between Regina and Snow. "I know what you're doing," she says accusingly.

Snow feigns innocence as Robin apologises before ducking away, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm talking about the fact that you're suddenly inviting Neal to family dinner and that Robin and Neal keep popping up whenever you're around. I'm talking about the fact that you have no respect for my relationship and keep trying to push Robin on Regina. Listen up Snow. You want to be my Mom then be my Mom. Support me. Do not try to break me and Regina up. I love her and sooner or later you will have to accept that. I love her and she is mine as I am hers. So stop it."

"Emma I'm just trying to do what's best for you."

"Are you? Or is it what's best for you? I'm happy Mom. Regina makes me happy. If you want to do what's best for me then you'll leave us be," Emma says before taking Regina's hand and leading them out of the Diner and to the car.

They ride in relative silence until they reach the mansion.

"Are you okay?" Regina asks.

Emma nods, "I'm fine. I just need her to see that you do make me happy."

"She will. Just give her time and you know I would never leave you Emma. No matter what I'm yours."

"I know," Emma replies as she quickly gets out of the car before moving round to Regina's side of the car. She scoops the woman up causing Regina's legs to wrap around her waist. She captures Regina's lips in a passionate kiss, her jealousy fuelling her desire as she carries the brunette into the house and up the stairs.

As they go up the stairs she continues kissing Regina's lips and jaw before sucking at that spot on her throat. She bites down a little to make sure she leaves a mark. "Em," Regina pants out in an attempt to be scolding.

"You're mine and tomorrow in that council meeting everyone's going to know."

Regina grins wickedly, "I'm yours Emma and they already know."

"Well I'm just making sure," Emma replies as she rests one hand on Regina's back and moves the other to quickly unbutton a silk blouse. She needs Regina and she needs her now. They just about make it into their bedroom as Emma rips the shirt off.

Regina kisses her lovingly pausing to look at her girlfriend seriously, "Emma trust me I will always be yours. I want you. Only you," she says looking at her with lust-hooded eyes. She takes Emma's hand and guides it below the hem of her skirt. Emma grins as she feels the heat of Regina's centre.

Regina moans as Emma moves their entwined hands against her underwear. She rolls her hips up needing more friction, more of Emma's touch. She quickly pulls their hands away and Emma whines at the loss before looking at her girlfriend. Regina quickly removes her skirt and panties in one move before laying down on the bed. She grabs Emma's hand once more tugging Emma down to straddle her.

Emma grins running her fingers through Regina's wetness and teasing the other woman as tanned hands move to take off her tank top. Emma lifts up her hips as she shimmies her jeans and underwear off before she taps Regina's shapely to ass to raise it a little.

Regina arches a brow in confusion before she moans in realisation of what Emma wants to do. Emma slides a leg beneath Regina before aligning their centres. Both women moan at the feel of each other's wetness before Regina moves them to a sitting position so they can kiss.

Emma slides her hand through dark brown curls as she tugs Regina closer so they can deepen the kiss. She uses her other hand to tease Regina's gorgeous breasts and smiles as she feels her girlfriend shiver and moan at her touch. As Emma's fingers tease and pinch her nipples Regina begins to roll her hips causing their centres to grind against each other at a faster pace. Emma stills her movements at the sudden change in friction and Regina stops to give her a pointed look. Emma smiles before lowering her mouth to suck and kiss at one of the stiff peaks and Regina continues riding her soaked centre.

Regina can feel her walls contracting and knows it won't take much longer for her orgasm to hit. Judging by the way Emma is beginning to grind up against her and moaning around her breast she can tell her girlfriend is close to. She tugs Emma away from her chest and up so she can kiss her again. She pulls away with a slight pop before resting her forehead against Emma's as she begins to move her hips faster and more erratically. "Come with me," she whispers and Emma responds by capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. As she does she rolls her hips up to rub her clit against Regina's.

One more roll of the hips and the pair feel their orgasms overtake them. Emma rests her head against Regina's shoulder as she begins to come down from her high. "God I love you," she says breathily before kissing Regina sweetly.

"I love you two dear," Regina replies before tugging Emma down so they can lie beneath the sheets together. Emma pulls Regina closer into her arms, "I'm sorry I got all possessive and jealous earlier. I know you would never cheat on me."

"It's okay Emma. I used to get jealous of Neal. It's okay to feel jealous just so long as you know that you're the only one I love and the only one I want to be with."

_Thanks for reading :) _


End file.
